X-Men (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Earth-616. The lives of many well-known characters have changed- similar to the Ultimate reality. In a world where mutants are still feared of by the general population of homo-sapiens, one homo-superior rises up to the occasion to bring peace between all of mankind, sapiens and superiors alike. The name of that man is Charles Francis Xavier, and here are there stories. Xavier's Schools In Earth-515, Xavier takes dream of peaceful co-existence between Homo sapiens and Homo superiors to the next level by accepting more than mutants alone into his teaching institutions. Instead, Xavier accepts normal students, superpowered students, and mutant students. Xavier's prime goal for his institutions is to find the leaders of tomorrow (the best and brightest) so that he can cultivate a generation that will be more receptive to mutants. This goal doesn't include brainwashing however. One of the secret prerequisites to acceptance into Xavier's schools is the quality of not being a lost cause bigot towards mutants. Also, all of Xavier's school has a strict behavioral code that prevents discrimination in any form with the penalty being expulsion. Also important to note, Xavier is a public and prominent advocate for mutant rights, which also deters many bigots from attending his institutions. Founding of Schools Xavier as an academic and scientific expert had made many powerful connections. His parentage also gave him strong connections to the wealthy and elite of both Great Britain and the US. Xavier used these connections to found an academy for grades 6-12 and a university for undergraduates and graduates. Over the past two decades, Xavier's schools became very prestigious and sought out by many for a quality education. As a result, Xavier has taken the first step in molding the leaders of the future for a brighter and more peaceful future of coexistence. Further Details of Xavier's Schools *Xavier has a great deal of financial support from his various prominent connections and his own private funds that he uses to support his schools. *Xavier covers as much financial need that a student needs to complete school with no debt. This is a strong incentive for many possible students. *Xavier's schools have 3 programs: :1. A normal education :2. An honors program for brighter students :3. A program especially tailored to mutants and other superpowered students attending Xavier's schools ::Students in this program are called Xavier's "Chosen Ones" since non-powered students don't realize the complete nature of their further training in powers and heroics. Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters: College Prep *Covers grades 6-12 *Can also board students Xavier's University for Higher Learning *Covers undergraduate and graduate students X-Men/Super Powered Students' Program In parentheses next to the names of the members will be their codenames, primary powers, and ethnicity which notes what country each member is from and what race of person they are in that country. As can be noticed with many of the mutants, secondary mutations are very prevalent in this reality (either causing a second power to emerge such as Storm's tectonic plate manipulation, or an advancement in one's single power such as Shade's ability growing from phasing to molecular density manipulation). Headmasters *''Charles Xavier (Earth-515)'' (Professor X) (Telepathy/Limited Telekinesis) (Caucasian American/English) Faculty Further Faculty/1st Generation X-Men The 1st generation of X-Men were found by Charles's parents, who originally just studied mutation in these future students. When Xavier found his parents research, he decided to take them in to teach them how to use their abilities. These students were in their late teens and early 20s by the time he took them all in. Xavier eventually chose Theresa, or "Tessa" to be team leader. *''Theresa Saglam (Earth-515)'' (Sage) (Cyberpathy/Kinetic Memory) (Greek/Turkish) *''Warren Worthington III (Earth-515)'' (Angel) (Avian Physiology/Healing Factor) (Eurafrican (1/4 Zulu, 3/4 white=British and Afrikaner)-South African) *''Sean Cassidy (Earth-515)'' (Banshee) (Audiokinesis/Superhuman Vocal Stamina) (Northern Irish) *''Ellijabeseu Braddock (Earth-515)'' (Psylocke) (Telepathy/Telekinesis) (English/Korean) *''Enrique McCoy (Earth-515)'' (Beast) (Genetic Atavism/Healing Factor) (Mestizo (Aymara/Spanish) Bolivian) *''Jonathon Silvercloud (Earth-515)'' (Forge) (Intuitive Genius) (Native American (Navajo)-Texan) *''Alise Blaire (Earth-515)'' (Dazzler) (Sound Conversion/Photokinesis) (Danish) *''Remy LeBeau (Earth-515)'' (Gambit) (Total Kinetic Control) (French) 2nd Generation X-Men The 2nd generation of X-Men were the first students (approx. high school aged) that Charles Xavier chose for himself. Xavier chose to take on these original new students after his success with his training of the 1st generation of X-Men that were found by his parents. Charles then converted his mansion to a real school since these students were too young to have completed their educations. Xavier decided to have the 1st generation of X-Men mentor the next generation. Cyclops became the team leader of the 2nd generation of X-Men (Storm and Marvel Girl were eventually found to be very capable back-up team leaders if needed). *''Scott Summers (Earth-515)'' (Cyclops) (Energy Absorption and Re-channeling/Spatial Awareness) (Caucasian American/Illinoisan) (Mentor: Dazzler) *''Jeanne Grey (Earth-515)'' (Marvel Girl) (Telekinesis/Telepathy/Phoenix Force Avatar) (Irish) (Mentor: Psylocke) *''Jeimuzu Howlett (Earth-515)'' (Wolverine) (Healing Factor/Bone Claws) (Eurasian (British/Japeanese)-Canadian) (Mentor: Beast) *''Ororo Munroe (Earth-515)'' (Storm) (Atmokinesis/Tectonic Plate Manipulation) (Kenyan) (Mentor: Banshee) *''Roberto Drake (Earth-515)'' (Iceman) (Hydrokinesis/Thermokinesis) (Spanish) (Mentor: Angel) *''Chita Anat Pryde (Earth-515)'' (Shadow) (Molecular Density Manipulation/Ailuranthropy) (Israeli) (Mentor: Sage) *''Pyotr Rasputin (Earth-515)'' (Colossus) (Organic Steel Transformation/Malleable Bio-Organic Ionic-Osmium Shape-Shifting) (Russian) (Mentor: Forge) *''Anna Himmler (Earth-515)'' (Rogue) (Power Absorption/Ms. Marvel Powers) (Eurafrican American-Mississippian) (Mentor: Gambit) Later X-Men Additions *''Alex Summers (Earth-515)'' (Havok) (Ambient Energy Conversion/Heat-Radiation Immunity) (Caucasian American-Hawaiian) *''Emma Frost (Earth-515)'' (Diamondheart) (Empathy/Organic Diamond Transformation) (Belgian) *''Konrad Wagner (Earth-515)'' (Nightcrawler) (Teleportation/Demonic Physiology) (German) *''Ju Lee (Earth-515)'' (Jubilee) (Energy Plasmoids/Psionic Shields) (Hongkonger) *''Calvino Rankin (Earth-515)'' (Mimic) (Mimicry/Power Sensing) (Italian) *''Laura Dane (Earth-515)'' (Polaris) (Magnetokinesis/Electromagnetic Field Manipulation) (Hungarian) *''John Proudstar (Earth-515)'' (Warpath) (Superhuman Physical Attributes/Flight) (Native American (Apache)-Arizona) *''Sarah Rushman (Earth-515)'' (Marrow) (Accelerated Bone Growth/Healing Factor) (Russian/Caucasian American-Morlock) *''Shiro Yoshida (Earth-515)'' (Sunfire) (Solar Flare/Solar Shield) (Japanese) *''Cecilia Reyes (Earth-515)'' (Shield) (Psioplasmic Bio-Field/Psionic Force Fields) (Puerto Rican) *''Arthur Centino (Earth-515)'' (Longshot) (Probability Field Manipulation/Psychometry) (Genoshan) *''Neal Shaara (Earth-515)'' (Thunderbird) (Pyrokinesis/Plasma Manipulation) (Indian) *''Kuan-Shen Xorn (Earth-515)'' (Xorn) (Miniature Black Hole/Miniature Star) (Chinese) *''Lowan Bishop (Earth-515)'' (Bishop) (Energy Absorption/Density Manipulation) (Aboriginal Australian) Field-Ops Students These were students chosen by Xavier to go on missions similar to the Senior Student X-Men. Professor X chose to allow these students to go on missions because the X-Men couldn't always cover every disaster, and he allowed them to go on missions since he didn't have as large of a student body at the time these squads were formed. New Mutants Chita Pryde was chosen to initially lead this squad when it was formed. Each New Mutants member was given his or her own personal mentors at the beginning, and Xavier wanted the team to be led by someone with field experience. Since Kitty had plenty of field experience before the formation of this team and since she was close to the New Mutants age range, Xavier chose Kitty. Originals *''Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-515)'' (Karma) (Mind Possession/Mild-Level Telepathy) (Vietnamese) (Mentor: Marvel Girl) *''Samuel Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Cannonball) (Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion) (Caucasian American-Kentuckian) (Mentor: Cyclops) *''Danielle Moonstar (Earth-515)'' (Mirage) (Empathic Illusion Casting/Animal Empathy) (Native American (Cheyenne)-Coloradan) (Mentor: Rogue) *''Roberto da Costa (Earth-515)'' (Sunspot) (Solar Radiation Absorption/Re-channeling) (Eurafrican Brazilian) (Mentor: Colossus) *''Rahne Sinclair (Earth-515)'' (Wolfsbane) (Lycanthropy/Healing Factor) (Scottish) (Mentor: Wolverine) *''Amara Aquilla (Earth-515)'' (Magma) (Pyrokinesis/Geokinesis) (Caboclo (Awa/Roman)-Brazilian) (Mentor: Storm) *''Illyana Rasputina (Earth-515)'' (Magik) (Stepping Disks/Sorcery) (Russian) (Mentor: Shade) *''Daogelasi Ramsey (Earth-515)'' (Cypher) (Omnilingual Translation) (Mixed (Chinese, Malays, Arab, British)-Singapore) (Mentor: Iceman) Later Additions *''Warlock (Earth-515)'' (Technarch) (Techno-Organic Physiology) (Technarch Alien) *''Julio Richter (Earth-515)'' (Rictor) (Seismic Energy Manipulation) (Mexican) *''Ruslan Collins (Earth-515)'' (Firefist) (Pyrokinesis) (Ukrainian) *''Sassa Blevins (Earth-515)'' (Skids) (Frictionless Forcefield) (Swedish) *''Tabina Smith (Earth-515)'' (Meltdown) (Time Bombs) (Arab-Berber-Moroccan) *''Christopher Andrews (Earth-515)'' (Warlock) (Sphere of Influence) (Caucasian American-Illinoisan) Generation X Similarly to Kitty initially leading the New Mutants, Ju Lee was chosen by Xavier to lead Generation X since she had a great deal of field experience, she was close to the members in age, and Xavier wanted to see if Ju could hold a position of leadership because he believed that he saw potential in her. Originals *''Jonothon Starsmore (Earth-515)'' (Chamber) (Psionic Biokinesis) (British Welsh) *''Paige Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Husk) (Transitional Omni-morph Husking) (Caucasian American-Kentuckian) *''Everett Thomas (Earth-515)'' (Synch) (Synchronicity) (D.R. Congolese (Kongo)) *''Monet St. Croix (Earth-515)'' (M) (Gestalt Form) (1/2 Monacan/1/2 Algerian(Arab-Berber)) *''Angelo Espinosa (Earth-515)'' (Skin) (Extra Skin Elasticity) (Portuguese) *''Penny (Earth-515)'' (Hallow) (Feral Red Diamond Form) (Unknown) Later Additions *''Mareko Matua (Earth-515)'' (Mondo) (Matter Absorption) (Samoan) *''Clarice Ferguson (Earth-515)'' (Blink) (Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement/Banishing) (Caucasian American-Bay Stater(Mass.)) *''Kevin Sidney (Earth-515)'' (Morph) (Malleability) (Caucasian Australian) *''Theresa Rourke (Earth-515)'' (Siryn) (Audiokinesis/Superhuman Vocal Stamina) (Northern Irish) *''Paulie Provenzano (Earth-515)'' (Omerta) (Invincibility/Super Strength) (Italian American-New Yorker) New X-Men This fields op team is composed of members of the various training squads who were deemed worthy by their teachers to become future members of the X-Men. Since the members are X-Men in training, their training is much more strenuous and combat orientated than the training squads that are formed to train mutants to control their powers so they can re-assimilate into society later. The members of this team are taken on low to medium risk missions with their teachers so that they can get a "controlled" field experiment. Wind Dancer and Hellion were chosen to be co-leaders of the team by Scott and Xavier. Originals *''Sofia Mantega (Earth-515)'' (Wind Dancer) (Aerokinesis) (Venezuelan) *''Julian Keller (Earth-515)'' (Hellion) (Telekinesis) (Hispanic American-Californian) *''Megan Gwynn (Earth-515)'' (Pixie) (Pixie Physiology/Souldagger)(Welsh) *''Joshua Foley (Earth-515)'' (Elixir) (Biokinesis/Dichromatimorphic Skin) (Caucasian American-New Yorker) *''Sooraya Qadir (Earth-515)'' (Dust) (Sand Form) (Pashtun Afghan) *''Victor Borkowski (Earth-515)'' (Anole) (Reptilian Physiology) (Polish) Later Additions *''Dauda Alleyne (Earth-515)'' (Prodigy) (Psychomimetic) (Fula Nigerian) *''Noriko Ashida (Earth-515)'' (Surge) (Electrical Absorption/Electrokinesis) (Japanese) *''Zechariah Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Icarus) (Avian Physiology/Healing Factor) (Caucasian American-Kentuckian) *''Cessily Kincaid (Earth-515)'' (Mercury) (Malleable Bio-Mercury Form) (Irish American-Oregonian) *''Santo Vaccaro (Earth-515)'' (Rockslide) (Geokinetic Psychic Entity) (Italian) *''Alani Ryan (Earth-515)'' (Loa) (Molecular Distortion) (Hawaiian) *''Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-515)'' (Gentle) (Extreme Strength/Vibranium Laced Body) (Wakandian) *''Roora Yashida (Earth-515)'' (X-23) (Healing Factor/Bone Claws) (Eurasian (British Canadian/Japanese)) Training Squads These are students who do not go on real missions, but are put into squads for training purposes. By the time this spike in the student body population occurs, all the X-Men, New Mutants, and Generation X have graduated and have efficient control of their abilities, so they are the Training Squads teachers and mentors. Xavier originally had each training squad named a certain color, but the students came up with unofficial names for the squads themselves. These names tended to be in honor of previous teams or persons. Gold Squad (New Mutants) *''Dauda Alleyne (Earth-515)'' (Prodigy) (Psychomimetic) (Fula Nigerian) *''Sofia Mantega (Earth-515)'' (Wind Dancer) (Aerokinesis) (Venezuelan) *''Noriko Ashida (Earth-515)'' (Surge) (Electrical Absorption/Electrokinesis) (Japanese) *''Lara Collins (Earth-515)'' (Wallflower) (Empathic Toxikinesis) (Ukrainian) *''Joshua Foley (Earth-515)'' (Elixir) (Biokinesis/Dichromatimorphic Skin) (Caucasian American-New Yorker) *''Zechariah Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Icarus) (Avian Physiology/Healing Factor) (Caucasian American-Kentuckian) Red Squad (Hellions) *''Julian Keller (Earth-515)'' (Hellion) (Telekinesis) (Hispanic American-Californian) *''Cessily Kincaid (Earth-515)'' (Mercury) (Malleable Bio-Mercury Form) (Irish American-Oregonian) *''Brahim Cruz (Earth-515)'' (Tag) (Pariah Effect) (Zagawa Chadian) *''Sooraya Qadir (Earth-515)'' (Dust) (Sand Form) (Pashtun Afghan) *''Santo Vaccaro (Earth-515)'' (Rockslide) (Geokinetic Psychic Entity) (Italian) *''Kivioq Ford (Earth-515)'' (Wither) (Organic Decay) (Inuit (Kalaallit) Greenlandic) Blue Squad (Corsairs) *''Stepford Cuckoos (Earth-515)'' (Five in One) (Telepathy/Gestalt Mind) (Caucasian) *''Carolina Betto (Earth-515)'' (Dryad) (Botanopathy) (Mestizo Ecudorian) *''Mathewos Jordan (Earth-515)'' (Quill) (Porcupine Physiology/Quill Projectiles) (Oromo Ethiopian) *''Dalan Gibson (Earth-515)'' (Specter) (Shadow Form) (Khalkha Mongolian) Green Squad (Paragons) *''Benjamin Hamill (Earth-515)'' (Match) (Pyrokinesis) (English New Zelander) *''Hope Abbott (Earth-515)'' (Trance) (Astral Projection) (Asian American-Michiganian) *''Jessica Vale (Earth-515)'' (Preview) (Precognition) (Indian American-Pennsylvanian) *''Nikoloz Gleason (Earth-515)'' (Wolf Cub) (Lycanthrope) (Georgian (as in the country and not US state)) *''Megan Gwynn (Earth-515)'' (Pixie) (Pixie Physiology/Souldagger)(Welsh) *''Markos Sheppard (Earth-515)'' (DJ) (Eclectic Mimicry) (Slav Macedonian) Black Squad (Alpha Squadron) *''Viktor Borkowski (Earth-515)'' (Anole) (Reptilian Physiology) (Polish) *''Andrea Margulies (Earth-515)'' (Rubber Maid) (Ultra-Elasticity) (Bulgarian) *''Paras Gavaskar (Earth-515)'' (Indra) (Retractable Skeletal Armored Plates) (Indian) *''Alani Ryan (Earth-515)'' (Loa) (Molecular Distortion) (Hawaiian) *''Sarah Vale (Earth-515)'' (Network) (Cyberpathy) (Indian American-Pennsylvanian) *''Lazaro Kotikash (Earth-515)'' (Kidogo) (Micromorph) (Masai-Nomadic) Orange Squad (Guilded) *''Roxanne Washington (Earth-515)'' (Bling) (Diamond Skin/Shards) (African American-Missourian) *''Luca Basso (Earth-515)'' (Flubber) (Rubber Physiology) (Sammarinese) *''Andre Court (Earth-515)'' (Rain Boy) (Water Physiology) (Javanese Indonesian) *''Sidney Green (Earth-515)'' (Onyxx) (Granite Physiology) (Caucasian American-New Jersey) *''Japheth (Earth-515)'' (Maggot) (Sentient Digestive System) (South African) *''Evan Daniels (Earth-515)'' (Spyke) (Accelerated Bone Growth) (African American-New Yorker) Grey Squad (X-Force) *''Roora Kinney (Earth-515)'' (X-23) (Healing Factor/Bone Claws) (Japanese-Canadian) *''Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-515)'' (Gentle) (Extreme Strength/Vibranium Laced Body) (Wakandian) *''Hisako Ichiki (Earth-515)'' (Armor) (Psionic Exo-Armor) (Japanese) *''Melody Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Aero) (Aerokinesis) (Caucasian American-Kentuckian) *''Ruth Aldine (Earth-515)'' (Blindfold) (Omniscience/Telepathy) (Caucasian American-South Carolinian) *''Jordan Lewis (Earth-515)'' (Gloom) (Umbrakinesis) (Colombian American-New Mexico) Yellow Squad (Advocates) *''Leyu Yoshida (Earth-515)'' (Sunpyre) (Solar Flare/Solar Shield) (Japanese) *''Heather Cameron (Earth-515)'' (Lifeguard) (Danger Detection Response/Situational Biomorphic Adaptation) (Caucasian Australian) *''Davis Cameron (Earth-515)'' (Slipstream) (Warp Wave) (Caucasian Australian) *''Noah Crichton (Earth-515)'' (Hydro) (Underwater Adaptation) (Caucasian Canadian) *''Hong Lianje (Earth-515)'' (Eosimias) (Feline Physiology) (Chinese) Purple Squad (Young X-Men) *''Alisa Tager (Earth-515)'' (Cipher) (Invisibility/Phasing) (African American) *''Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-515)'' (Graymalkin) (Darkness Adaptation) (Caucasian American) *''Eric Nunez (Earth-515)'' (Ink) (Power Bestowal) (Hispanic American) There is up to a total of 300 students attending the Xavier Institute including the students listed above when these colored squads were formed. X-Factor This team is comprised of the teenage mutants that Moira Kinross trains on Muir Isle. Moira brought this team together when Prof. X believed his first and second generation X-Men had been killed on a dangerous mission. Since Prof. X believed he didn't want to bring any more young mutants to their deaths, Moira brought this team together to keep Xavier's original dream alive. This team was formed between the disappearance of Xavier's 1st/2nd generation of X-Men and his 3rd generation of X-Men *''Petra Kristensen (Earth-515)'' (Petra) (Geokinesis) (Danish) *''Suzanne Chan (Earth-515)'' (Sway) (Chronokinesis/Post-Cognition) (Taiwanese) *''Armando Munoz (Earth-515)'' (Darwin) (Instantaneous Adaptation) (Portuguese) *''Gabriel Summers (Earth-515)'' (Vulcan) (Energy Manipulation/Siphoning Powers) (Caucasian) *''James Madrox (Earth-515)'' (Multiple Man) (Kinetic Duplication/Duplication Absorption) (Caucasian American-Texan) *''Guido Carosella (Earth-515)'' (Strong Guy) (Kinetic Energy Absorption) (Italian) *''Jae Do (Earth-515)'' (Fixx) (Psionic Sprites) (South Korean) *''Devlin Greystone (Earth-515)'' (Greystone) (Physical Augmentation) (African British) *''Jude Black (Earth-515)'' (Archer) (Energy Form) (Unknown) *''Cardinia Bishop (Earth-515)'' (Shard) (Photokinetic/Light Body) (Aboriginal Australian) X-Villains *''Hellfire Club (Earth-515)'' *[http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Acolytes_(Earth-515) Acolytes/Brotherhood of Mutants (Earth-515)] Category: Earth-515